


Dinner is Ready

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Howon is making dinner, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jang Dongwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Howon can't control his three kids





	Dinner is Ready

"Sungyeol! No, put that down!" Howon yells at his four year old son who was currently running around the house with a plastic ladle in his hand. He had stolen it from his father when he was preparing dinner for their large family. Howon had momentarily stopped to help his middle son with a broken toy issue, only to turn back around and find Sungyeol attempting to fight the pet dog with the plastic utensil. The dog didn't particularly like Sungyeol, but did tolerate him since they lived together. The dog ran around, not wanting to get hit for the second time that day by the same kid. 

The Lee family consisted of Howon and Dongwoo, both at twenty-seven years old. They had three sons that were quite the handful. Six year old Sunggyu was an angel and loved to help around the house in any way he could, more considered the good kid. They also had five year old Woohyun, who was active and a bit rowdy, but also well behaved, learning from his elder brother's example. Next, was their hyper active four year old, Sungyeol. He constantly needed attention and was a storm of destruction and chaos. He was for sure the cause of both Howon's and Dongwoo's few developed gray hairs at such a young age, but they still loved the kid endlessly. 

"I need it, so can you please give it back!" Howon sternly ordered in a low voice as Sungyeol ran into the living room where his two brothers sat in quiet play. He was ridiculously fast for such a young boy. He could outrun Howon any day and was the fastest among his brothers. Howon and Dongwoo would sign him up for cross country when he was old enough. 

Sunggyu noticed the situation his father was in and decided to help along to stop his little brother. When Sungyeol was about to run past him in escape, the elder brother jumped up and wrapped his arms around the younger in a bear hug, holding him down and rooting him in place. 

"NO!" Sungyeol shouted in protest with his high pitched, shrill voice as he tried to squirm free from his eldest brother's strong grasp and embrace. He failed however as Sunggyu pinned him to the ground when they fell over from the struggle. Sunggyu wrestled with his brothers enough to know how to do so without hurting them. 

Howon caught up to the now tangle of Sungyeol and Sunggyu. He patted Sunggyu's back to thank him for helping and then pried the cooking utensil from his youngest son's hands, "Thank you, Sunggyu yah," he said, ruffling up the boy's short hair. The eldest son then got off of his little brother and even helped him stand back up after tackling him. 

"You're welcome, Appa," Sunggyu replied politely, turning back to play with his toy cars and racetrack set, "Yeollie is being a bad boy," he stated with a devilish smile. When he was the angel of the group, he had his moments when he wanted to tease his brothers, and now wasn't a good time for it, but he chose to anyway.

"Yeollie is not being BAD!" the said toddler yelled at his older brother, obviously offended by the accusation, although it was true, "Yoellie just wants to play!" he shouted yet again in his shrill, high pitched voice. 

Howon took his large hand and clasped it over his youngest son's mouth to prevent anymore shouting, "Sunggyu, we don't say mean things like that to people," he scolded before looking down at Sungyeol, "And Sungyeol, I told you to be quiet. Umma is resting, remember? He can't sleep if you're being loud," he reminded the toddler. 

Sungyeol's eyes drooped in sadness and guilt as he realized what he had forgotten to do, "Oh, right. Sungyeollie's sorry, Appa," he apologized, looking up to face his dad. He really was a sweet kid, he just needed to learn what an inside voice was and how to use it. 

Howon smiled upon seeing his son's puppy dog eyes and couldn't possibly stay mad at him. He ended up patting his son's shoulder, "I forgive you, Sungyeollie. Now, how about you help me finish dinner so we can eat together?" he suggested as he held out a hand for Sungyeol to take. Sungyeol nodded vigorously and excitedly at the suggestion. He loved to help in the kitchen or anytime he could, at long as it was convenient to him. 

Woohyun, who was playing quietly by himself, looked up from what he was doing and asked, "Can I help, too?" he hopped up and raced over to Howon, grabbing onto his free hand and using it to jump up and down. Woohyun had always had an interest in cooking or the kitchen. 

Howon laughed, "Of course you can, Hyunnie. You can help me set the table," he turned and led his two youngest into the kitchen to finish dinner, "How about you help too, Sunggyu?" he stated more than asked, wanting to do the task as a family. 

Sunggyu smiled and agreed, "Of course!" he neatly set his toys down before sprinting into the kitchen to join his father and younger brothers. 

The kitchen was filled with shouts and laughter as they all attempted to cook in the same area. Howon would poke at his kids every now and then in the side, earning him a high pitched laugh of joy at being tickled. Sunggyu was sensitive and protested at first, but after his brothers and dad were simultaneously poking him, he finally let it happen and played along, poking back and having fun. 

After much trial and tribulation, dinner was all finished and set on the table, plates and silverware included. Howon spoke up in a proud voice, "Good job, boys! Dinner is all ready! Now, let's go wake up Umma to eat," before getting any replies, Sungyeol and Woohyun were already sprinting off to their parents' shared bedroom where Dongwoo was currently resting. 

Howon slightly panicked at the volume of the noise they were making, but he knew it was to come anyway. He sprinted after his two youngest sons with Sunggyu on his heels, hoping to catch his sons before they reached the bedroom door and made a scene. 

Woohyun grabbed the door knob first and slowly and quietly turned it to open the door. Howon and Sunggyu both caught up to peek inside the room. It was dark and lacked an artificial light, but the curtains let in enough sunlight to be able to see inside. There in the room was a large bed, and in the middle laid Dongwoo on his side, dead asleep in obvious comfort. 

"You have to be quiet, okay?" Howon warned his three sons, "Umma might have a migraine if we wake him up too suddenly. He has been really tired today because of dongsaengies, okay? Let me wake Umma up," Howon slowly and carefully walked into the room next to Dongwoo's spot on the bed. He slowly and carefully sat next to him, hoping his presence wasn't too much of a differnce on the matress. Dongwoo was a heavy sleeper, but when he was pregnant the slightest thing would wake him up and a dip in the matress was something that would wake him up. 

The elder was splayed out on the bed, the thick comforter thrown to the side messily, revealing his eight month pregnant abdomen, where the twins were resting more or less comfortably. Dongwoo's hair was disheveled and fatigue was evident on his face, even though he was catching up on the sleep he lost last night due to the twin's movements. His thin frame was splayed out with a thin arm draped over his contradictory, protruding, and massive belly. It was definitely the biggest he had ever been, but Howon wasn't about to tell him that to his face, at least not now. 

Howon chuckled before resting a soft hand on the elder's shoulder, shaking gently to wake him up, "Dongwoo, wake up. The boys and I made dinner," Howon informed him, getting a slight and late reaction. 

Dongwoo eventually opened his eyes to look up at Howon with a smile, "Hey," he groggily spoke, lifting his fists to rub at his eyes, "You said that it's time to eat?" he asked, clearing up what he heard. He ran a hand through his mop of hair, clearing his vision to get a good look at his husband. 

Before Howon could answer, Sungyeol ran into the room and climbed onto the bed, "Umma!" he exclaimed excitedly with a large toothy smile inherited from his mother. 

Howon scolded Sungyeol silently, "Sungyeol, what did I tell you and how many times do I need to tell you before you finally understand?" Sungyeol only frowned, but Dongwoo smiled and welcomed his youngest son with open arms, dismissing his spouse's attempt at punishment.

"Hey, Sungyeol ah. Give me a big hug," Dongwoo demanded and Sungyeol obeyed, climbing over Dongwoo's pillow fort and mess of blanets. Both Sungyeol and Dongwoo ignored Howon's words of warning and focused on the hug they were about to give each other. 

Sungyeol gladly crawled over to his beloved mother and wrapped his arms around his umma's neck in a tight hug, careful not to squish Dongwoo's large belly. Sungyeol had been told many times to be careful of his mother's belly and that was the only thing he truly took caution for, not wanting to hurt the twins. Dongwoo wrapped his arms around Sungyeol as well, "My big boy," he cooed and placed a soft kiss against his temple. 

"Umma," Sungyeol yelled too loudly, "I helped make dinner for you and dongsaengies," he proudly stated, patting Dongwoo's swollen belly lovingly before he placed his own sloppy kiss on the rotund abdomen. The love he had for his two younger brother already was grossly adorable and everyone loved how affectionate he was towards them. Sungyeol wasn't very affectionate towards anyone except Dongwoo, which worried his parents a bit, but now that he understood that there were two baby boys inside of his umma, he loved them to bits and it was reassuring. 

Dongwoo giggled, "You did? Well thank you my little man," he looked over at the doorway to see his other two sons standing there obediently and being quiet, waiting for their mother to notice them, "Come here boys," he addressed them with a wave of his hand. 

Sunggyu and Woohyun did as they were told with smiles and hopped over onto the bed next to their mother and father, pouring all over Dongwoo's belly where they obsessed over their twin brothers, "Are dongsaengies moving, Umma?" Woohyun asked, placing his small hand over Dongwoo's large belly. The difference in size was almost comical and Dongwoo loved it. 

Dongwoo smiled and shook his head, "I'm sorry. Myungsoo and Sungjong are still sleeping," Myungsoo and Sungjong. Those were the names that they decided on giving their twin boys. They were up and moving all night last night, not giving Dongwoo a break and keeping him awake until the early hours. It was torture now that there were four feet kicking him in the ribs and using his bladder as a trampoline. 

Howon smiled and rubbed the expanse of Dongwoo's large belly. He was excited for the arrival of his fourth and fifth children, but also nervous. Dongwoo has grown older in age since he first gave birth to Sunggyu and last gave birth to Sungyeol, but he still had enough faith in the elder to make it through. It was just going to take a little elbow grease and a lot of pain medication. Most likely an epidural. 

"Umma, why don't we go eat dinner? It might be getting cold," Sunggyu spoke after feeling Dongwoo's belly, too. The novelty of pregnancy wore off of Sunggyu the third time he was told he was going to have another sibling. He didn't really care much until the baby was actually here. 

"Okay," Dongwoo agreed. Sungyeol and Woohyun climbed off of him and Dongwoo reached out for Howon's help, "Why don't you kids go ahead? I might take a little bit," Dongwoo suggested, encouraging his kids on. 

"Okay," Sunggyu agreed, "Come on, Woohyun, Sungyeol," the eldest Lee son led his two younger brothers out of the room and into the dining room for dinner. He knew the process of Dongwoo getting up was an ordeal, so he was the leader for his brothers for now. 

Dongwoo and Howon both chuckled as they watched their sons leave, "They grow up so fast," Dongwoo stated, grunting as he shifted his position to make it easier for Howon to pull him up with his strong arms. His belly was too heavy for him now, and it was getting harder to move. About two weeks more and his twins would be born and he wouldn't have to feel like a rolly polly anymore. 

"Yeah," Howon agreed, fondly watching after his sons, "On three, I'm going to pull you up, okay? One, two, three," on three he did just as he said and pulled Dongwoo up with all his might and in one go. Wrestling three boys made him stronger and it helped with getting Dongwoo up. 

When Dongwoo was on his own two feet, he cradled his heavy belly in his arms and said, "Let's go eat, shall we?" he then proceeded to waddle towards the dining room, Howon following him in tow. Dongwoo was starving. 

Only upon the sound of one of their sons screaming did Howon leave behind his heavily pregnant spouse to break up the possible fight or fix the hurt feelings that were brought up. Dongwoo laughed as he watched his spouse run in concern for their sons and listened as Howon handled his sons well. 

He looked down at his round belly, taking in the immense size and picturing the twins' personalities. He hoped they will be well behaved like Sunggyu, but if they were anything like the downhill pattern of manners in their kids now, they are sure to have some pretty wild and rambunctious children. More so than Sungyeol, and he was pretty wild. 

"Great," Dongwoo voiced his thoughts as he was stroking his belly. But in all seriousness, he couldn't wait for his next boys to be born, and he would love them just as much as he did his boys now. 


End file.
